Taste For Humans
by red oasis
Summary: Yaoi! SasuNaru. Naruto was the feared Kyuubi of the forests. One day, he saves the local prince who wandered down his forest and thus, got himself in serious love trouble.


**Taste For Humans**

_Everyone! This is an alternate universe fic and my first multi-chaptered story.  
_

_Yaoi! SasuNaru. Naruto was the feared Kyuubi of the forests. One day, he saves the local prince who wandered down his forest and thus, got his Kyuubi-self in serious love trouble._

oooooooooooooooo

If he asked for wine, his servants would cater him with the most delicious ones in the castle.

If he asked for food, his servants would kill the finest animals in the castle's barn, cook the meat into perfection and serve it to him in a silver platter.

If he asked for entertainment, his servants would present him with the most beautiful women and men (all with great talents and personalities) and would tell him that they would do whatever he wanted.

If he asked for freedom, however, it was a different story.

"But your guardian won't allow it, Sasuke-sama." His faithful servant, Iruka would say. Iruka was one of Sasuke's very few trusted servants. Iruka was one of those loyal ones who took care of Sasuke after the king and queen were murdered by his elder brother. He was only six years old, then.

For almost twelve years after the night of the murder, Sasuke's guardian, Hatake Kakashi, had raised him, disciplined him and trained him to fill in the King's shoes. He had taught Sasuke with the kingdom's history, its allies and enemies, its geography and all those facts that he thought was necessary for a king to know.

Prince Sasuke would just nod his head and force himself to accept it. It was one of those things that you had to learn as you grew up: accepting things that just happen because you couldn't do anything about it. If anybody could tell him otherwise (and prove it), he would worship that person until Sasuke would run out of servants to sacrifice.

One of the things that Sasuke had accepted, was the fact that he had to get married before the night of his eighteenth birthday. Sasuke couldn't force himself to believe it until he saw, in faded calligraphy, the forty articles of the laws of their kingdom. For several days he denied the existence of that damned law. He even tried burning it. But all remained to be futile attempts.

So this bright day, Sasuke just found himself riding his faithful, black horse near the castle walls. The sun would usually blind him if Sasuke would look up to see the tip of the walls. Was a prince not even allowed to hope for something just for himself? Was it a crime to be selfish once in a while?

Being a prince, who the people adored to their every pore, could be quite a bore.

Sasuke dared to look up at the high walls. They were towering over him for several feet. His eyes were blinking as the sun harshly reminded him of something that he wasn't allowed to do … want.

He wanted out.

His horse whinnied, catching his attention. "Let's go back inside." He told his horse.

oooooooooooooooo

There was no moon tonight, Sasuke noticed as he slipped into a hooded cape which the soldiers usually wore. He had cut his shoulder-length black hair in an attempt to improve his disguise. The inhabitants of the castle rarely look at the Sasuke in the eye. He didn't know why, but he was happy with it, so he just let it be. Kakashi explained that it was because he was the prince and everybody felt that they were worthless compared to him. That was just the way people thought, felt and believed.

Well, to hell with this world. Sasuke would step away from everything that he was taught for twelve years and he would see what the wall has been guarding from him. The walls weren't there to protect Sasuke, the walls were there to prevent him from seeing what could be.  
The guards standing by his room were about to take shifts. In a few minutes, the guard now would leave his post and the new one would take his place in a few seconds. That would give him more than enough time to escape.

Everything has been executed according to plan so far, Sasuke himself couldn't even believe his luck. Stealthily stepping out of his window, Sasuke ran as quietly as he could to the most level part of the roof and climbed higher.

As his feet struggled to remain their balance on the slippery roof, a far away memory flashed in his mind. He remembered the day his brother, Itachi, was teaching him to climb trees. Itachi was already on one of the higher branches, with his hand extended out for Sasuke to reach. Sasuke kept complaining how this exercise would benefit him when he grew up. Now, he knew.

Sometimes, the pointless things he did in childhood turned out to be beneficial for his grown-up self.

His foot almost slipped. Sasuke stopped walking on the roof's edge for a moment and tried to catch his racing breath. He could see Itachi's open hand, reaching out for him to hold, and as Sasuke held Itachi's hand, he felt his little fingers slip. All he could remember was that strange feeling of falling and Itachi calling out his name.

"Calm down, Sasuke." He angrily told himself. His hands and face were starting to turn cold because of the night wind. It didn't help that he was on the roof. Sasuke was trying not to look down at his feet, because if he did, he would see how far up has he gone up the roof.

Realizing that he had to hurry if he wanted to escape, Sasuke focused his eyes on the walls near where he was standing. It was a little far, so it would be quite a jump. If he jumped too far, he would fall behind the wall, he jumped too near, well… he would fall on the hays that he had prepared just below.

It was now or never. Sasuke walked backwards a couple of steps and prepared himself.

After he fell from the tree when he was with Itachi, Sasuke never gave up on climbing after that. He believed that he could climb as high as he could and eventually see what was up that tree. It was hard to reach for a reason and once you accomplish it, you would know exactly why.

Feeling his erratic heartbeat, Sasuke started running as fast as his feet could go. He thought he lost his belief, now his heart was telling him that it was still there.

This wall was high for a reason… and Sasuke was here tonight to climb through it and find it out.

With one powerful push from his legs, Sasuke jumped from the roof and into the unknown freedom.

oooooooooooooooo

**End of Chapter 1.**

**On the next chapter: **_Escaping out of the castle was a piece of cake. Sasuke happily walked through the evening streets and saw many fascinating things. But he was as naïve as a princess who has never seen the crudeness of the outside world.  
_

_So, he was here right now, chasing a thief who has stolen his coin pouch, Chasing him until the boy dived into the deep of the dark forest, chasing him until the visible sun faded out because of the big leaves…_

oooooooooooooooo

Thank you very much for reading it!

I would like to know what you think.


End file.
